Red and Redder
by clockwork crow
Summary: Hana's twin bro came back from...another time era?...shounen-ai, Ruhana so far *revised* (yet again)(RK/SD crossover)
1. Default Chapter

~Red and Redder~  
  
Hello minna!!  
  
First crossover ever written by me.*sweatdrops* looks at list of stories written under my name...*sweatdrops again*  
  
Hana-kun - MUHAAHHAHAHA!!! Ore wa Tensai!!!  
  
CC - You're not supposed to be here!!! Baka!! You appear after this page!!  
  
Hana-kun - But I'M the TENSAI!!! I should appear in every-  
  
CC - * borrows Ayako's paperfan and gives the do'aho several whacks* Right...where was I before the idiot disturbed my peace.  
  
Disclaimers - the usual.if only they were mine.  
  
Warnings - shounen-ai.do I ever? Pairings come later on.suggestions welcome. (look at the lovely blue button at the end of the page) I paired Kenshin and Sano together already so back off . Sendoh?! _  
  
Chibi Sendoh - Two cute redheads!! MINE!!! * dashes off to Kenshin and Hana*  
  
CC - * hits Sendoh with a very large hammer* Hentai.  
  
Ok! To anyone who doesn't know about Rurounin Kenshin:  
  
Himura Kenshin - a red-headed, polite sword-bearing bishounen.even though he's twenty eight he looks 18. He is very good with his sword.I mean very good. He carries his Sakada Tou (reversed blade sword), nope sorry no swords here Kenshin! He is one of the few remaining people who know Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.  
  
Sagara Sanosuke - a street fighter, hot-headed, loves a good fight anytime, anywhere and everywhere.his fists are his weapon. Anything else? Well.add in a bit more later when I can think of anything.  
  
Sorry.this is mostly in the past Meiji era but it's only the prologue!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Meiji era  
  
"Really? Three wishes de gozaru yo?" Kenshin asked the old woman sitting in front of a battered looking Temple.  
  
"For 59999 yen. But since you helped me carry me up to the Temple, I'll give you a discount young man." The old woman crackled. Her beady black eyes twinkled mysteriously.  
  
"Actually, that was Sanosuke who carried you. I only carried your bag de gozaru."  
  
Kenshin poked Sanosuke in the ribs as he whistled when he heard the prize.  
  
"Whoah! That's so expensive! Who would want - OWWWW!!!"  
  
"There's no need to thank us. We are more than willing to help you de gozaru." Kenshin bowed politely while Sanosuke hopped on left foot and nursing his right at the same time.  
  
"Such a polite young man." The old woman beamed. "Here, you can have it. I have no need for I have everything I need." She handed the blue crystal to Kenshin before rushing off.  
  
"Orooo?" After the old woman's display of speed, Kenshin wondered why on earth did she huffed and puffed on the fifth step when she was obviously as fit as Sanosuke himself.  
  
"I don't believe in these phony things anyway." Sanosuke mused.  
  
"We better hurry back to the dojo. Kaoru-dono will get upset." Kenshin smiled at his lover.  
  
"Will she?" Sanosuke smirked leaning closer to the shorter man, admiring how the sunset changed his lover's hair into a mass of golden and auburn curls. "I wonder if she'll get even more upset when she sees this."  
  
"Sano!! This is no - Mmph!" Kenshin tried to pull away but as usual, Sanosuke made his insides butter. Kenshin soon found himself returning the kiss with as much fervor as his koi.  
  
Finally, Kenshin pulled away and whispered huskily, "If you don't stop I won't be able to Sano."  
  
"Who says I wanted to stop?" Sanosuke grinned back cheekily.  
  
Kenshin slapped him playfully. "Hentai. Let's go back. Kaoru-dono is-"  
  
"Waiting. I know." Sanosuke wrapped an arm around his lover. "I wish we could go someplace where we'll just be able to love each other without all this fuss over Kaoru and Megumi."  
  
Kenshin leaned against Sanosuke's embrace. "I just wish to keep everyone safe that's all. I wish the people would stop trying to overthrow the government. Is it not enough to live in this new era of peace?"  
  
The two lovers were temporarily lost in each other's lust filled eyes.  
  
"Oro?!" Kenshin broke out of his trance looking at the crystal the old woman had given him. The red crystal was glowing in an eerily dangerous way, much like a warning light before a bomb explodes.  
  
"If this is what you want young man." The old woman murmured in her hidden domain.  
  
The two lovers vanished in a blast of red light.  
  
Present Tokyo airport  
  
A red-haired boy stepped out into the waiting terminal only to be promptly glomped on by another red-haired boy.  
  
Himura Shinta aka Himura Kenshin, twin brother of Hanamichi Sakuragi, suddenly found himself choking to death in the middle of the airport.  
  
"C-can't b-b-breathe on-niisan." Shinta finally wheezed.  
  
"Shinta!! I'm so happy you're back!!!!" Hanamichi, in his emotional state did not notice he was squeezing his brother to his death.  
  
Shinta struggled fruitlessly before fainting from the lack of oxygen into his twin's arms.  
  
"Eh?" Hanamichi blinked. "Shinta? You must be tired to fall asleep so quickly."  
  
Hana - I knew you couldn't resist my charm! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! I am indeed a handsome and charming Tensai!!!  
  
CC - .  
  
Hana - HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Kenshin - I can't believe he's my older brother.why is he so tall de gozaru yo?  
  
Hana - Because I am the Tensai!!  
  
Kenshin - * sweatdrops* He's worse than Hiko-sama.(that's Kenshin's teacher)  
  
CC - * nods in agreement*  
  
Hana - Eh? Who's that?  
  
Need I continue this utterly pointless conversation?  
  
Looky down there!!! See that little blue button? Send me reviews to continue this ficcy!!! 


	2. Home revised x 2 lllb

This is the revised and revised version of Chapter 1 for Red and Redder. Er...t's very   
revised since I changed every single word. So read again!!  
  
Notes: This is a Slam Dunk and Rurounin Kenshin crossover, it doesn't matter if you haven't   
read RK before. But if you want to have some kinda background...  
  
Kenshin Himura - a very polite sword-bearing bishounen.   
Sanosuke - won't appear in this chapter so read the prologue to read him...might appear in   
2nd Chapter tho...  
  
This is mostly Slam Dunk hence in this section not in the crossover section...  
  
Warnings: This is yaoi. I'm sorry if you don't like mxm relationships. But there's not   
much graphical er...scenes...yet...I think...  
  
This might get slightly confusing so this is an IMPORTANT NOTE!   
  
Shinta suffers from MPD (multiple personality Disorder). Hanamichi does not.   
So in other words, there are a lot of 'people' living inside Shinta and using his body when   
he's resting or hiding. More explanations as the plot moves on...  
  
Italics - Shinta's other personalities...since this does not work...I'll use //...//   
"..." - speech  
  
Can someone explain to me why the '.doc' format does not work?!?!?!?!   
GRRRRRRR!!!!!!  
So here it is again...thax to whoever told me that it didn't work...  
That should clear up even more confusion...  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOooooooooooo.........  
  
  
  
  
Shinta settled himself comfortably on a tattled green sofa, eyes glued on some Japanese soap   
opera, heedless of the garbage he had just pushed onto the floor.   
  
It was good to be home.   
  
He hadn't been home for a long, long time.  
  
His onisan, Hanamichi, was calling for pizza. Funny how some things never change. They both   
adored pizzas, Hawaiian, Pepperoni, Vegetable...it doesn't really matter which kind...as long   
as it doesn't have the dreaded green peppers.   
  
Back in the old days, mother used to make her special pepperoni and mushroom pizzas every Friday   
night when she got back from work. They would sit down together and eat the golden toasted   
crust topped with melted cheese and secret herbs. Even after their parents divorced, Shinta   
forced to go with his mother amidst waterfalls of tears, every Friday night Shinta would always   
find a frozen supermarket-bought pizza in the freezer. They weren't as delicious as mother's   
but at least she remembered. At the age of 10, the pizzas stopped their magical appearance.   
3 years later, a cop caught them rummaging in a trash can for a few bites of turkey the store   
owner had just thrown out.   
  
Shinta still missed those pizzas.  
  
"It'll be here in 40." Hanamichi called as he hanged up the phone. "Can you lend me some   
money?"  
  
Guess some things would never change.   
  
The bittersweet memories of the things that were.  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo.......  
  
  
  
"Ryochin's the so-called captain. I'm the real captain. I'm in charge of the whole basketball   
team because I'm the best shooter and the King of Rebounds. No one can beat me! I'm the genius!   
The one and only Tensai! Did I tell you how I beat that stupid Gori? I..." and so it went. A   
typical Hanamichi genius monologue whipped with extra flaunting, arm movements and many choice   
unpleasing terms for others.   
  
Shinta's violet eyes widened with awe at his twin's tirade.  
  
//Onisan's so cool! I want to be just like him!//  
  
Hanamichi bubbled with pleasure at his one, and possibly only one, adoring and attentive listener.   
Hanamichi knew his younger brother would react this way. Shinta had a very trusting soul and   
wouldn't know a tiger from a lamb.  
  
//Sugoi! Onisan's amazing!// Shinta thought as he soaked up the story of how Hanamichi defeated   
Shoyo's four eyes, Hanagata. Another exaggerated and untrue account of victory.  
  
//He's lying y'know.//  
  
//Onisan will never lie to me!//  
  
//Oh?// A deep voice answered amusedly.   
  
//Perhaps he's telling a partial truth.// Another voice quipped wanting to placate the other two.  
  
//Onisan doesn't lie! See! Kenshin agrees!//  
  
//We only discovered him a few weeks ago. How much can he know?//  
  
//More than you!//  
  
//I'm sorry de gozaru...// Kenshin mumbled.  
  
//I like Kenshin better than you!//   
  
//I like beer better than you kid.// Teru grumbled back.  
  
//Teruo? Shinta? Hanamichi's calling us...de gozaru ka...//  
  
((((( if you by chance missed out on the 'important note' i suggest you read it...the above dialogue makes   
more sense after you do... ^^ )))))  
  
"Shinta!" Hanamichi screeched, shaking his twin so roughly by the shoulders that the shirt was   
stretched permanently afterwards, revealing one of Shinta's snowy white shoulders.   
  
"OOOooorrrooo?!" Kenshin's swirly violent eyes came back to focus.  
  
"Get the pizza. I'll make some space for it." Hanamichi waved at the sagging table piled with   
unfinished and unstarted homework, dirty clothes, unwashed dishes and a few flying cockroaches.   
  
"Hai onisan." Kenshin stood up unsteadily, still hearing Shinta's and Teruo's voices arguing.   
They seem to have moved onto something called television. Dimly Kenshin wondered what that was.   
They didn't have this 'television' where he came from. They didn't have 'pizza' either.  
  
The red headed bishounen opened the door to reveal a raven-haired boy with something round and   
orange tucked under his left arm. It didn't look or smell very edible but if that's a 'pizza...'  
  
Kenshin looked up questioningly at the boy who glared back with something akin to jealousy and   
hatred flickering in a pair of beautiful ice blue orbs.   
  
"Is that a pizza de gozaru yo?" A polite alto voice asked the boy.  
  
"..." This was the first time the dark haired boy encountered a person who couldn't tell a pizza   
from a basketball.  
  
"Yo Rukawa." Another black-haired boy appeared, holding a flat box that, even to Kenshin's Meiji   
era senses, smelled delicious. "Didn't know you live here. I thought this was the baka's place."  
  
"Michy! What the hell are you doing here?" Hanamichi's head popped up from behind Kenshin's,   
brown eyes widened in surprise when he saw a kitsune was also standing by the door.  
  
"Didn't know you have a sister Hanamichi." Mitsui said appraisingly, opening staring at Kenshin's   
fair face and bare shoulder with interest. "What's your name, neko?"  
  
//I told you to tie your hair back!// Teruo growled indignantly. Kenshin mentally fought for control   
before Teruo detached Mitchy's head from his body.  
  
//But I like it long. It's comfy hanging down. Kenshin agrees with me right?// Shinta whinned.  
  
//Maa, Teruo calm down, de gozaru.//  
  
//It's causes more trouble than you think Shinta. Tie it back! Kenshin let me take control!//  
  
//I'm not lii~~stenin~~~g!!!// Shinta sang mentally.  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo.........  
  
  
  
Shinta picked up the receiver, grinning at Hana who was currently verbally assaulting Rukawa.   
Screams of 'smelly kitsune' and 'do'aho' fell thick in the air like bullets. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Is Teruo Sakuragi there please?" A deep bass voice asked.  
  
"Speaking." Teruo answered, hastily shoving Shinta aside and putting up mental barriers.  
  
"This is Yue Takewara of the Japanese Branch. Are you free tomorrow? We need to give you a   
briefing along with your supplies."  
  
"Tomorrow will be fine. May I ask what you will be supplying me?"  
  
"Two .88 revolvers, left and right leg holsters, fully loaded, a steel double bladed dagger, right   
arm, communicator and mobile phone."  
  
"Make that one .88 left leg holster and a short sword for the right. Scrap the dagger."  
  
"Alright. By the way, make sure your weekend nights are free. You're on duty."  
  
"Not one of those street-walker jobs again I hope."  
  
"You're in luck."  
  
"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
//Happy now Kenshin?//  
  
//Yes, but if it's not too much trouble, can I have a reverse blade? //  
  
//It's going to be double bladed. Wouldn't it be easier if both sides are sharp?//  
  
//I don't want to hurt anyone.//  
  
//Get used to it kid. Just remember keep Shinta and Hanamichi out of this.//  
  
//Don't worry. This is our secret de gozaru ka.// Kenshin promised, smiling slightly when he   
saw Rukawa subtly inch closer to the oblivious Hanamichi.   
  
  
They don't need to know the truth.  
  
  
  
They're innocents.  
  
  
  
  
I will protect them.  
  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo.......  
  
  
Tell me what you think....you know the rules....  
  
Actually if you survived this long, I'll brief the overall story in the beginning of the next   
chapter...if I get enough reviews...(hint hint ^_~) 


	3. Dinner and Job

CC: I'm sorry for those waiting for Shattered Mirrors. The muse came and went and somehow I only ended up with 3 paragraphs. ^_^  
  
I'll update later. . . now to more IMPORTANT things, explanations.  
  
MUST READ IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND!!!!  
  
Kenshin is Hanamichi's younger twin brother. Hanamichi knows him as 'Shinta Sakuragi.'  
  
Kenshin is suffering (?) from MPD so basically there's lots of people 'sharing' his body.  
  
The people currently residing in Kenshin's body are: Teruo, Shinta and Kenshin (obviously)  
  
Kenshin is Hanamichi's younger twin brother biologically. He has all the memories and skills of his past life from the Meiji Era, including cooking and sword techniques. He's pretty much like the Kenshin in the anime and manga, very polite, nice, protective to all his friends and family, and a general peacemaker. He's the main personality dominating the body.  
  
Shinta, another personality, is very innocent, naïve and gullible, much like a younger version of Hanamichi. He doesn't seem to understand many things and is like a 10-year-old child in the body of a 15-year-old.  
  
Teruo, another personality, is the opposite of Shinta. He's not innocent, gullible or naïve, rather he's like the older wiser brother. Very protective to Shinta, streetwise and proud, Teruo hates to be mistaken as a girl, probably due to his long hair and large violet eyes, since Shinta who refused to cut it off. Although nobody made the same mistake twice, afterall, Teruo is a male fighter and is not afraid to demonstrate his 'maleness' as he calls it.  
  
" . . . " speech // . . . // mind speech  
  
Okay, that should clear up even more confusion. Sorry to put you up with this but it is IMPORTANT for you to know! At least my crows think they are . . . ^_^  
  
Okay, replies to reviews (coz I feel like it) is down at the bottom so scroll down . . .  
  
Sorry of the long wait!  
  
Q QQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQooooooooooooo...... QQQQQQ Q  
  
Chapter 2  
"The world's greatest tensai has arrived! Bow down ye humble mortals!" Hanamichi crackled as he opened the door to the school's gym, late as always. Since he is the tensai, it only makes sense to appear late, afterall, the most important person always appears last. And that's him of course.  
  
"You mean the world's greatest and latest baka. . ." Miyagi mumbled under his breathe.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Hanamichi growled menacingly at his captain. "Although I have to admit I'm the world's greatest!" He added boastfully with a bellowing laugh. "I'm - " Mitsui watched the baka fell face down onto the hard, polished floor of the gymnasium.  
  
"Urusai do'aho." The owner of the outstretched leg mumbled, stifling a yawn as he stumbled onto the court, ignoring the screams of overly obsessed fans watching Shohoku's practice.  
  
Hanamichi reflexively jumped back up, chibi-style and pointed an accusing finger at his so-called friend. "Why you fox! How dare you insult the tensai!" The red head shouted, stamping one sneaker-clad foot on the ground in anger, his twinkling brown eyes, however, betrayed his amusement.  
  
"Hn." Rukawa looked at the chibified monkey dancing around him.  
  
"Yeah well, you too!" With that, the chibi stamped off in a huff to hog himself a basketball.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"If you want to! And I'll win too!" Hanamichi snorted.  
  
Ayako blinked to herself. "Er, did you understand a thing they've said?" She asked Haruko in puzzlement.  
  
Haruko shook her head grinning happily. After Akagi and Kogure had left the team, the two rookies had, somehow, been more tolerant together. That is to say, fistfights were still as frequent as the number of 3-pointers Mitsui could get in, but the overall physical damage had lessened. Besides, if her best friend Hanamichi managed to make friends with Rukawa, maybe her idol will finally discover her existence. She brightened up at the thought. She and Rukawa could be friends . . . then maybe they could take that a step further . . . and maybe even . . . Haruko blushed brightly at the thought. How could she be fantasizing about this?  
  
Ayako frowned and itched to whack her infamous fan on her friend's head. Why do all the girls in this damn school have some kind of Rukawa obsession disease?  
  
"Ano. Is Sakuragi-san here?" A sweet voice came from the doorway. Ayako looked up immediately with curiosity and wariness. Any association with Hanamichi should be treated with caution due to his reputation.  
  
Hanamichi looked up from the other end of the court. "Shin-chan! You came to join the club?" Kenshin watched as his older, but much more immature, twin bound over to where he was standing joyfully. Glancing around, he couldn't help but wonder exactly why the curly-haired brunette was staring at him uneasily.  
  
"Shin-chan!" Hanamichi, chibified once again, pawed at Kenshin's arm like a dog. "You have to play basketball with me!"  
  
"Erm . . ." Kenshin's mind blanked as he tried to remember what a basketball was. The split second pause caused Kenshin to lose his concentration against his inner battle. "Of course Hana-nisan!" Shinta crowed happily and began dance madly with his brother.  
  
//What?! We're late Kenshin! This is all your fault!// Teruo snarled at a mentally cowering Kenshin.  
  
//Gomenasai de gozaru!//  
  
Teruo growled with frustration, somehow managing to mirror Rukawa's growl. The blue eyed star was watching his do'aho prance around his twin. No, he was not jealous! Why should he be jealous of his do'aho's brother?  
  
"Shin-chan?" Hanamichi stopped abruptly in his chibi act when he heard the distinct growl coming from oddly, both sides of the court.  
  
Kenshin jumped slightly when he realized he was back in control. "Oro! Oh, erm . . . gomen, I still have to unpack. I'm just stopping to ask you what you want for dinner de gozaru." Kenshin smiled politely, his violet eyes scanning around his surroundings, taking note of all the possible escape routes, traps, obstacles and people, a habit hard to remove from more than one lifetime commitment to combat. He wondered briefly why the curly-haired brunette looked so surprised. Hadn't his twin mentioned him before? Surely if they were this close Hanamichi would have told his friends about him?  
  
His twin's face drooped with disappointment. Looking at his crestfallen slump of shoulders, the violet-eyed bishounen was swayed. Maybe just one game? Afterall, he did promise, or rather Shinta promised a game with him this morning. A game of basketball . . . whatever that was.  
  
//NO.// Teruo's firm reply resounded somewhere in the depths of his mind. //We are late as it is. Not to mention we are financially low as well, damn that f****** b****!//  
  
"Is ramen okay?" Kenshin finally asked, ignoring the pink pouting lips and big, brown, begging, puppy eyes.  
  
"With teriyaki chicken? And tempura?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Kenshin smiled back, glad that his older twin didn't have a tantrum. Patting Hanamichi's shoulder comfortingly (Kenshin's too short to reach Hana's head) he turned to the stoic boy still glaring at him with jealousy. "You coming over too?"  
  
"Hn." Rukawa almost smiled back, almost, because Rukawa does not smile in front of other people. Maybe the do'aho's brother isn't that bad afterall. He did invite him over for dinner so . . . does that mean he approves? Rukawa snorted to himself. Like he needed anyone's approval.  
  
"Well, I got to run. Lots of things to do. Sayonara minna-san." Kenshin smiled one last time before heading for the door.  
  
Mitsui finally found his tongue after gazing rapt as his neko dressed in a guy Shohoku uniform. Wait, why was she wearing a guy's uniform? Mitsui's eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to come up with an answer. (A/N: Well, he is kinda dense if he flunked most of his classes, see the anime ^_^) She must be shy! Mitsui grinned triumphantly. Well, he could get her to loosen up! Of maybe the baka didn't buy her the girl's uniform before coming to school!  
  
Meanwhile, Ayako wondered why Mitsui was acting so weird today. He's laughing at nothing again, must be that baka virus spreading. Of course, there is a question of which baka, she stared pointedly at Hanamichi, who was showing off his dunks, and at Miyagi, who turned red when he found her looking at him.  
  
"Aya-chan!" Miyagi cooed stumbling past the first years in his haste to reach his soon-to-be girlfriend.  
  
Ayako's fingers inched its way to her fan.  
  
Q QQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQooooooooooo...... QQQQQQ Q  
  
"YOU specifically said it's NOT a streetwalker job!" Teruo shouted, banging his fist on the table in frustration.  
  
"It's NOT!" Yue Takewara, Head of the Japanese Detective Department, glared back at the shorter, red-haired boy. (A/N: does anyone know if Japan has some sort of CIA or FBI or some secret detective department? What's the name?) "You are SIMPLY a WAITER."  
  
"A WAITER dressed in nothing but BRIEFS and a DOG COLLAR?" Teruo shouted back, heedless of the increasing number of annoyed and amused looks thrown at him.  
  
"You're not going in 'briefs' and 'collar'." Takeware sighed, sinking back down at his leather chair. God, he hated this job, the only thing he didn't dislike were the high wages. "The target doesn't like overly . . . showy boys. Just wear something that . . . shows off your . . .body." Takeware glanced up at his still fuming underling before continuing. "Sorry, Sakuragi. You're the only one who can do this job. The target is- "  
  
"I know." Teruo sighed, slumping with defeat. "I'll do it."  
  
"Good." Takeware grinned widely, glad that the hard part was over.  
  
"If I get a rise." Teruo finished, hardened violet eyes met with his superior's brown ones.  
  
Takeware groaned. Did he mention he hated this job?  
TBC  
  
QQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQ  
  
Replies everyone! You might smooch off replies to get some answers!  
  
Rings of Saturn: Sorry it's so confusing!! I still don't know why Word doesn't work on ff.net?!?!?!  
  
RedFox: I'm really trying my best to clear up confusion. I promise it'll be clearer as you read on!  
  
jaayx: Yup, they are sharing the same body. Teruo is MINE!!! *growls ferociously * I made him up ^_^ and Kenshin's an undercover detective/cop.  
  
abelixer rex: Hanamichi jealous? Sorry, not gonna happen. Hana's got Ru all over him but being the dense person he is, he doesn't realize Ru's obsession.  
  
Michiru-chan: Yup Yup, they are 3 different minds in one body. I might even add more later to make you even more confused! *crackles up in evil laughter *  
  
sLL: I LUV RK!!! Really, but my slight obsession is over *droops head * And Kenshin is the MAIN personality dominating the body, Shinta and Teruo are just tag alongs.  
  
REVIEW TO CONTINUE!!! 


End file.
